


Doctor Who? (Bruce Banner x Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds





	Doctor Who? (Bruce Banner x Reader)

For fortheloveofbruce

Enjoy luv!

-

You where laying down on the couch in the living room, snuggled underneath several blankets while watching your favorite show. You laughed and popped a piece or chocolate into your mouth. 

 

"What's so funny?" You looked up and smiled when you saw your boyfriend standing behind the couch looking at the TV confused on what was going on.

"Oh Bruce i didn't know you where home." 

Bruce came around and lifted your feet up before sitting down and placing them in his lap. Your reached forward and covered him with the blanket and pecked his cheek. 

"Yeah i just got back a few minutes ago. But what where you laughing at when i came in?" He looked to you curiously and your smile widened. 

"Doctor Banner meet Doctor Who." You popped another piece of chocolate into your mouth and giggled at Bruce's utterly confused face. 

"Doctor what now?" 

"Doctor Who. Its about a time traveling doctor." You started to explain the show to him but he just seemed more confused then before.

"He time travels in a phone booth? How is that-thats not even scientifically possible!" Bruce argued. 

"Its called Tardis and its Doctor Who it doesn't need to be scientifically possible. " Bruce shook his head.

"But its a PHONE BOOTH. A phone booth should not be able to time travel!! He's probably not even a real doctor! There is no way that could actually happen." 

"Bruce calm down." you patted your boyfriends arm.

"Never!" He joked laughing. 

"Its just a show hun of course its not gonna be scientifically accurate." 

"But-"

"No butts!" You shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth and giggled when he half heartedly glared at you. 

"Fine." He grumbled good naturedly before pullling you closer to him. You snuggled contentedly into his side and continued to watch the show (Bruce might have complained about how something wasn't scientifically possible a couple times which resulted to more chocolate being shoved down his throat...).

You both fell asleep on the couch together long after the show had ended. But you were both to tired and comfortable to get up and move to the bed room. So you slept in his arms peacefully for the rest of the night.

 

~Bonus scene~ 

 

You awoke suddenly and raised your head sleepily to look around the room. You noted that the tv had been left on and that you and Bruce had fallen asleep on the couch.

You silently yawned and fumbled under the blankets for the remote before finally locating it and turning the tv off. You looked over to Bruce who was muttering in his sleep. You heard him mumble the words 'Tardis', 'its a damn tetephone booth' and 'stupid illogical doctor' or something of the sort.

You smiled and brushed the hair from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stirred slightly but didnt wake up. You pulled the blankets up more and curled up at his side again.

He subconsciously wrapped and arm around your waist buried his face in your hair. You nuzzled your face into his chest and sighed happily before closing your eyes and falling back asleep. 

I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait! 

~Agent Red


End file.
